


Interlude

by lyrebard



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, a to z prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrebard/pseuds/lyrebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Part of A to Z Prompts Challenge.  
> 23\. W for Womanizer - table # 8

By now he should have gotten used to his new companion's taste in music, but that does not keep him from crying out when the first bars of _Womanizer_ blast out from the Tardis speakers.

"Too close to home, Doctor?" The Master's smirk only widens as he chassés across the floor and snatches the emergency earplugs from the Doctor's hand, then leads him to a swinging waltz.

"Hardly," comes the grimacing retort as the Doctor allows himself to be dipped within inches from the floor. "Why am I always the girl?"

"First-come, first-served. That, and I've got the better moves."


End file.
